


Mine

by disreputabledog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disreputabledog/pseuds/disreputabledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat porny love poem by Dean for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasquatchsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasquatchsammy/gifts).



I taught you how to ride a bike and gave you your first knife;  
you taught me how to make you moan and changed my goddamn life.  
I'll fuck you slow and gentle first, then take you hard and fast,  
but once your mouth's around my cock you know I never last.  
Your kisses sweeten every sour, your smile lights up the sky.  
Your body is my favorite treat—I'd sooner give up pie.  
No matter what the future holds in omens, hints or signs,  
one thing above all else is true. Remember this: you're mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on Tumblr for [Erin](http://sasquatchsammy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
